<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherished Arriving by Montblanc04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692249">Cherished Arriving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montblanc04/pseuds/Montblanc04'>Montblanc04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Year Mini-Au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montblanc04/pseuds/Montblanc04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year Eve with your beloved, what cam be better than that? Johnny is to arrive right mow, and you are waitimg for him with a cup of warm cocoa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Year Mini-Au [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherished Arriving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692096">Долгожданное прибытие</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montblanc04/pseuds/Montblanc04">Montblanc04</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>That's my first work published here. Hope you enjoy it)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having leant on a windowsill that was covered with fabric of capuccino color, you looked in the window. Twilight descended  to the city, stretching it's dark blanket over it that was sheathed with sparkling beads. Empty streets, covered up with little snow, could have been put down to coming of that dear moment - New Year Eve. People had already run back home, ready to celebrate cherished date. But you were alone.</p><p>"Darling, the flight is delayed, but I am to be just in time".</p><p>Anxious voice of Johnny disappointed you completely because it seemed like you were going to have a single party at home. That possibility made you turn upset a lot, but you really tried not to lose hope. That's why you were waiting for a car with a mark "Taxi" so much near the window.</p><p>Your hands were warmed by the cup of flavored cocoa because you didn't have a wish of drinking champagne without your boyfriend. Light haze disappeared in front of your face while you were gazing the street, trees under snow, and ice decorations in the angle of the window, a little miracle. </p><p>The edge of the fabric that was lying on the windowsill reflected switching-on and -off lights of the Christmas light. The window was decorated with small light bulbs of different colors, and that caught your fluffy friend's eye. Your cat landed quietly close to your hands, touching them like she was comforting and supporting you.</p><p>	- Yes, Toffee, our beloved man is to come in time, everything's gonna be alright. - You understood the cat's thoughts if they even existed.</p><p>The puffy girl with piercing gaze of emerald eyes sat down next to you und watched the Christmas lights, and she started to reach her paw out to the tiny light bulbs.</p><p>	- You play, you go down, - told you to the cat, paying attention to the moving softy paw toward the cable.</p><p>She didn't dare to check if you told her the truth and just gazed the desired toy when you put your hand on her back, petting her. The Christmas tree and decorated room were dark, filled with the flavors of your favorite dishes. Only crackle of the candles broke the silence in the flat that was waiting for it's owner.</p><p>That reminded you of your recent call a day before when Johnny pinned up his hair with a cute hairpin with a ribbon, and you were giggling , lovingly looking at him. Your fluffy bear seemed cozier and warmer especially when he smiled to you and imagined that evening.</p><p>No, you didn't expect yourself to cry, but the tears appeared in your eyes because it was only ten minutes before midnight.</p><p>Finally you notice the silhouette of a cherished car of disgusting yellow color, and a man jumped out of it. The auto disappeared maybe because the driver tried to be in time to the family celebration. You put the cup on the windowsill and rushed to the room, switched on the Christmas light and grabbed a bottle of champagne. In few moments you heard the door ring, and you open the door with one hand, holding the drink with another one.</p><p>It's 7 minutes before the midnight.</p><p>Johnny entered the flat, closing the door, and picked you up, kissing on your cheek. You hold him, trying not to let the bottle fall down, that was a real challenge.</p><p>	- Darling, we'll be late, - complained you, wanting your boyfriend to put you back.<br/>
- No, everything's fine, - he touched your lips with his own, and you responded, fulfilled with happiness.</p><p>5 minutes left.</p><p>You both hurried to the room where you finally got ready with the champagne. Your boyfriend got rid off the coat and grabbed the bottle to fill two wineglasses. In few footsteps you found yourself near the table.</p><p>2 minutes left.</p><p>Johnny fell down to the sofa. A chaos consisted of his hair and a black turtleneck made him especially softy, so you waere melting down because of it. You fixed his hair, sitting down on his lap, and he he showed his the brightest smile, putting his hand down to your waist.</p><p>- I've told you that I'll be just in time. -  Repeated he, taking the wineglass from your hands.<br/>
- Yes, and I' so glad with that. I missed you so much darling.</p><p>It was the Midnight. The wineglasses clinked. The first seconds of long awaited celebration passed.</p><p>	- Happy New Year, honey. - You put both empty winglasses on the table, turning to your boyfriend, face to face.<br/>
- Happy New Year, sweetie, - murmured Johnny in your lips, kissing you so gently.</p><p>You closed your eyes and petted his puffy chaotic hair while yor beloved was touching your petite shoulders and waist, and you both were literally drowning in love to each other while Toffee was bathing her tiny white paw in last-year cocoa that was left on the windshill among lights of different colors.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>